


Possession

by unwindmyself



Series: curious shapes shift in the dark [104]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, agency and choices!, girls protecting girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new arrival is met with some resistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Part one, "Death Defying Acts."
> 
>  **Original Characters** : Vanessa Quinones, Noël Beringer, Ghaliya Kazdaghli, Asra Amirmoez, Isi Hill.

“What the fuck is he talkin’ about?” Amber asks, poking her head out the office door.  “Whose bride?”

“Don’t play games with me!” Warlow shouts.

The others have drifted toward the door, but Nora hasn’t moved from the stairs, eyes blankly staring, hand gripping the banister; after searching for a hand to hold and clutching empty air, Jessica turns back curiously.  If this weird-ass situation wasn’t freaky enough, that look on her girlfriend’s face would settle the matter.

“Nora?” Jessica whispers.  “You okay?”

“Warlow,” Nora says faintly.  “He’s Lilith’s progeny.”

“Shit,” Jessica says, and she makes a face before she dashes up the stairs.  “Sweetie, you gotta tell me what you need, okay?”  She gently unwraps Nora’s hand from the railing and sits her down on the steps, wraps an arm around her shoulders.

“Warlow is Lilith’s progeny,” Nora repeats.  “He’s only mentioned in the Bible by title, progeny or son or child depending on the translation, and much of the content is prophecies and alleged truisms.  His identity is apocryphal rumor at best, but it’s the only apocryphal rumor that I’ve ever heard substantiated.”  She sounds faint and vaguely alarmed.

“Okay,” Jessica says softly.  “But what does it mean for us?  What does it mean for you?”

“It was never proven that his blood became like hers,” Nora muses, “but it may well be.  Whatever the case, he’ll be thousands of years old.  Older than any vampire any of us have faced.  Older than - than Salome, than Russell Edgington…”

“So be ready for a fight, and a tough one,” Jessica supplies.  “Hey, I managed to kill my possessed -”

“Not properly possessed, more like osmosis took place.”

“Okay, my osmosis...ed Maker,” Jessica concludes.  “I bet we’ll be okay.  We can do it.”

Nora smiles weakly.  “Yes,” she says.  “We don’t know the variables yet, but I’m sure we can do it.”

“Yeah,” Jessica says, but she’s frowning.

“Did your Bible reference this?” Eric asks, coming to join his sister and their girlfriend.  “The progeny would lead Lilith to the sun, it said, but did the progeny buy a Southern belle for marriage?”

“Don’t be facetious,” Nora snaps.  “The United States weren’t even conceptualized at the time that the Bible was written.  No, whatever this is must have been set into motion much more recently.”

“I can hear you,” Warlow shouts.  “Dozens of you in there, conspiring to keep her from me.”

All of the vampires (and poor baffled Vanessa) look at each other worriedly and Pam puts on her best _“I have no time for unruly, entitled men trying to solicit sex_ ” voice, the one practiced and cultivated, before she calls, “Pardon us.  Someone arriving asking for something we didn’t know had been promised isn’t the easiest for us to stomach.”

“You’re dallying,” he shouts, and the doorknob starts to rattle.

“You’re bein’ vague!” Willa retorts fiercely, and she spreads herself against the door with a defiant expression on her face.  Noël grabs hold of the knob to keep it still and Tara slams against the empty space beneath Willa’s left arm.

“Very well,” Warlow replies angrily.  “I am here for my bride, Susanna Katherine, noble descendant of King Niall.”

“King who?” asks Vanessa, thinking maybe it’s something she’s just missed.

“Who the hell is Susanna Katherine?” Ghaliya chimes in, over-enunciating each syllable of the name almost derisively.

“That’s me,” Sookie says quietly, emerging from the parlor with a stunned expression.  “Sookie is short for Susanna.”

“How the fuck?” Amber asks, somewhat rhetorically, and Sookie shrugs.

“Were you expecting this?” Asra asks.

“What the hell do you think?” Tara snaps.  “Is that the face of someone who knew she’d been promised in marriage to a deranged vampire demi-god?”

Asra whines through her teeth.  “No need to snap,” she says, rubbing up on Ghaliya like a sad cat.

“No,” Sookie says faintly, biting her lip.  “I don’t know what he’s goin’ on about. He ain’t engaged to me, he murdered my parents.”

“You _were_ promised to me!” Warlow shouts, his accent tilting more toward Australian the angrier he gets.

“By who, for what, when?” Tara shouts back.  “‘Cause last I checked, we don’t really hold by contracts sayin’ someone’s gotta marry someone else against their will anymore!”

“What is and is not _done_ holds no sway over an agreement as ancient and binding as this,” he roars.

“How the fuck can it be ancient if Sookie’s not even thirty!” Braelyn retorts, and everyone turns in the direction of her voice.  She and her sisters have joined the group without anyone noticing, and that’s actually somewhat surprising considering they’re circled protectively around Sookie and all but hissing.

“Susanna Katherine fulfills a pact made between her ancestors and I, centuries ago,” Warlow explains, sounding more like he’s disciplining a child.

“See, there’s that prophecy you were lookin’ for,” Pam drawls, mostly in Eric’s direction.

“ _Susanna fuckin’ Katherine is not your manic pixie dream girl!_ ” Adilyn shrieks.  “Her fuckin’ name is _Sookie_ and she’s not just a fuckin’ _thing_ for you to pay for and call dibs on, she’s a real _person_!”

“It’s truly adorable that you’re trying to rally around her, halfling,” Warlow calls, “but that doesn’t change anything.  This is not a matter of _if_ , but of _when_.”

The fairies all look at each other, alarmed to have been found out, and Lafayette groans.  “Goddamn vampire prince _thing_ can probably sniff out how many of us there are and what we are too,” he mutters, holding tight to Isi’s hand.

“Which of you insolent fools speaks for my bride truly?” Warlow asks.  “I grow impatient with this half-hearted attempt at defensive bantering.”

“ _Speaks for_?” Charlaine and Danika exclaim, both sounding affronted.

“Which of you is she possessed of?” he says, and they can practically hear him rolling his eyes.  “I know that some of you in there are vampires, it is impossible that not one of you has claimed her as yours, though she is not yours to claim.”

Eric actually _does_ hiss, rushing up and slamming against the wall so close that his lips practically brush the frame of the door.  “Your precious Susanna Katherine is _possessed of_ no one,” he whispers, voice as deadly as most have ever heard it.  “One of the most foolish mistakes I have ever seen my kind make is to assume that Sookie is theirs to claim, and many have taken that belief to their graves.”

“Many, but not all,” Warlow murmurs in return.  “You’ll want to be finding rest, I think.  Dawn approaches.”

“I’ll watch the door,” Jason and Nicole offer in unison.


End file.
